The Undying
by MishaFox113
Summary: A curious Miqo'te Red Mage and an exquisitely intriguing Xaela Hunter meet on the white sands of The Nhaama Desert. Can the Warrior of Light and her new companion overcome the adversity and prejudice aimed against their relationship or will the differences tear them apart?
1. chapter 1

**_Hello Readers! This is just a little drabble I thought of while playing the new FFXIV expansion, Stormblood. Let me know how you like it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind._**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I stood on the dark rubble of the Dusk Mother in the Azim Steppe, my reddish orange ears pricked forward intently toward Dotharl Khaa nearby. My vibrant aquamarine eyes scanned the lumbering brown manzasiri's; which, were relatives to yetis, that wandered the distance between the outskirts of the settlement and the ruins I stood on. Suddenly Gosetsu, my large samurai companion, got my attention and pointed at a grouping of the furred beasts saying, "Fox, I think there are men down there. Looks like it's too late for one of them, but if we are swift enough we might yet save the other."

I nodded and leapt off of the high slope of rubble, my powerful legs absorbing the impact. Gosetsu made his way down the incline of the Dusk Mother following on my heels towards our chocobos. His was hobbled, but my loyal legacy chocobo, Halifax, was waiting mildly for me, his reigns looped around the horn of the saddle. He perked up expectantly as we jogged towards them, he could feel the urgency and responded with a clipped kweh. I leapt into the saddle calling out to Gosetsu as I gathered the reigns, "See you there." Gosetsu nodded, preoccupied with his bird. With a twitch of the reigns I was off in the direction of the hapless Au Ra.

As I rode up to the injured Xaela I dismount swiftly, pulling my rapier from its resting place on my hip. Halifax joins me as I cast Scatter; which, explodes around the manzasiri's that surround the wounded Au Ra. Halifax launched himself talons first toward the closest beast. I slid towards the other two beasts slicing and stabbing my rapier through their furry bodies, before they had much of a chance to react.

I could hear over the roars of pain, that Gosetsu was also making quick work of his two foes. The beasts fell after a moment more, blood and gore splattering their brown coats. Gosetsu wiped his blade clean on a patch of brown fur from one of the fallen beasts. I flicked the blood off of my slim rapier and slid it home in its leather holster, then I turned to the wounded hunter, his broken bow lay in the sand nearby. His rose colored skin was slicked with sweat and he had sand all over. His injury was a deep gash in his right arm from a manzasiri claw and a bleeding gut.

 _Stars that looks really bad. Let's hope I'm wrong._ I crouched next to him. He was panting in pain as his garnet eyes met mine, and my heart skipped a beat. _Twelve damn me, he is stunningly handsome._

My face flushed with embarrassment at my lusty thoughts. I could feel my ears grow warm as we stared at one another longer than was appropriate, especially considering the situation. "L-Let me help you," I stuttered. He nodded, his blond short cropped hair was damp with sweat, causing it to flop into his eyes. I dropped my gaze, and moved to get a better look at his abdomen. The wound was superficial. _Good._

I held my hands near his stomach, careful not to touch the wound, and murmured Vercure. His breathing slowed but his cheeks and nose had a brighter red blush to them. _Hopefully infection hasn't yet started in his arm._

The shallow slice healed nicely so shifting my weight I peered at the deep gash in his right arm. Looking back up to his face I said, "I'm Fox, a Red Mage. Let me see your arm, hopefully I can get most of it healed. Just, sit still for me." I licked my lips then closed my eyes as I casted Vercure again, this time stronger than before to knit the deep muscle tissue back together. My hands shook from the effort, and he gasped from the sensation, his left hand shooting out to grip my wind silk coatee in a white knuckled grip. My eyes snapped open and my concentration faltered at the pain in his red eyes. "Damn, sorry. I've never been great at white magic, when it's an injury this severe." I mumbled in apology, my face burning.

His fist still clutched on my shirt he panted and shook his head slowly, "I- I owe you my life. Thank you." His grip loosened and he let his hand fall to his side. I pulled a clean cloth bandage from my belt pouch and proceeded to wrap his arm. The gash wasn't fully healed, but at least it was no longer seeping with blood. It was also dramatically smaller than a moment before. Gosetsu had walked up while I was healing the hunter, but said nothing, just watched patiently for me to finish.

"Think nothing of it, we saw you were in trouble, so we came, " I replied, tying off the bandage.

Gosetsu glanced back at the body of the other Xaela and said, "I wish we had spotted you sooner. I knew at once your friend was dead. I know this is a scant comfort, but I am sorry."

The hunter sat up straighter and his gaze lingered a moment on the body of his companion and with his voice filled with sorrow he said, "Nay...that is no way for a Dotharl to die."

My ears pricked up, catching a sound of feet in the sand. Gosetsu whirled to face the sound, his samurai sword barely pulled from it's scabard, ready for danger. A petite darkly skinned Au Ra female was approaching the group, an intricate black mage staff slung across her back. Her shocking blue eyes were hard as she growled out to the hunter, "What is this? Who are these outsiders, Naran?"

The hunter, Naran, struggled to stand so I helped him up and he leaned on me for support, his good arm across my shoulders. Even though his wounds were no longer an immediate concern, the pain and bruises would linger for at least a week. Naran was quite tall, though not as tall as most Xaela, even though he was large compared to my smaller, lithe frame. My tail helped keep me balanced while his weight leaned snugly on my shoulder and side. "Sadu Khatun!" he said, "Forgive me. We were returning from our hunt when we were caught unawares by manzasiri. Fox and her companion saved me, but Geser is..." he trailed off, his garnet eyes downcast, a hard expression on his face.

I glanced at Gosetsu as the fiery Xaela, called Sadu, stared at the lifeless body of Geser. Then her eyes flicked to Gosetsu and I, and she spewed forth multiple questions, barely stopping to take a breath between them, "Who are you? Why have you come? Not to cross the sand, that much is certain. I have heard tales of travelers in league with another tribe. Are you they? Who do you serve?" She paused but before I or Gosetsu could open our mouths to speak, she sternly said, "Answer me."

Gosetsu and I exchange a glance. I felt Naran stiffen and shift his weight as Gosetsu spoke, "If I may begin to answer your questions before you start anew. We are friends of the Mol, and we have come to see the strength of the Dotharl for ourselves."

While Gosetsu explained, Sadu's eyes widened in shock. She stared at us for a moment then said, "The Mol? The little lambs who wander to and fro at the behest of their gods?" She barked a harsh laugh then continued, "What fools you are to share the soil of such weaklings! Next you will tell me you wish to fight in the Naadam!" Her smile faded as she looked first at Gosetsu then myself. Gosetsu shifted his weight uncomfortably under her gaze, and I narrowed my eyes, my lips forming a thin line.

Sadu's face was a picture of disbelief, "Ah...so you do. Hah! That is unexpected...yet not unwelcome." The petite black mage crossed her arms a grin forming on her delicate face, "I am Sadu. Khatun of the Dotharl. For your deeds, I grant you leave to walk among us. Come. Look on our glory and despair. We fear no tribe- least of all the Mol. Though, if you were of the Oronir, I would burn the flesh from your bones here and now." Turning to Naran she barks out an order, "See to the corpse. If you are healthy enough to stand you are fit enough to recover from your mistakes."

As the Khatun of the Dotharl turned and left, Naran pulled his arm off of my shoulder, and tried to stand without assistance, but he collapsed back down to the white sand. Feeling a pang of responsibility, I knelt down and laid a gentle hand on his good arm. I turned my attention to my samurai companion saying, "Gosetsu, I shall meet you there, go ahead without me."

Gosetsu nodded, "As you wish, I want to speak with that woman. How callously she spoke of her dead! Surely this warrior deserves better than that." As he turned to where his chocobo had been, Gosetsu realized it had run a fair distance during the fight with the manzasiri. Thankfully it was in the direction of the Dotharl encampment.

As Gosetsu jogged towards his mount I said to Naran, "Let me help you. Your injuries are not fully healed, and you could easily reopen that arm wound trying to move Geser."

Naran shook his head stubbornly; however, I could see the pain in his face as he spoke, "No, thank you again, Mistress Fox. However, I have to manage this on my own. My Khatun has commanded me."

He looked over at my face, and I gave him a stern look, "Naran. You cannot do this on your own, you could die out here. I cannot in good conscience leave you here."

The fight drained out of him as I casted one more small Vercure over his body to help temporarily relieve his aches and pains. After I helped him to stand, and he was able to hold his own weight, I said, "Is there somewhere specific we should bury him, or rituals to follow?"

Naran shook his head replying, "No. No rituals or burials. We Dotharl do not cling to the flesh like many. Geser's spirit will, hopefully, be seen again in a child's eyes when they are born, and he will be renewed." His eyes rose from Geser's body to meet my eyes, to gauge my reaction.

I paused next to Geser's body and stared at Naran, then glanced to the corpse. I stood silent for a time, my gaze moving to the windswept sands around us. Finally I turned to Naran, he waited patiently for me to gather my words, and I said softly, "It's like reincarnation. Though the body dies, the spirit lives on to manifest once more."

A warm smile broke through on Naran's face, "Yes! It is rare for other tribes not of the Dotharl to understand our beliefs. Even more rare is it, for a foreigner to do so. Come, let us find a place for his old body, and I will tell you of his past lives."

Together we gathered the body of the fallen Xaela hunter to carry him to an outcrop away from the Dotharl camp, stopping often for Naran to catch his breath. During those breaks he explained certain Dotharl customs while talking about the past lives of Geser. Eventually Naran shifted to talking about his own past lives. He was usually a hunter, better than many, but not the best archer in the tribe. His most recent past life he was a female that had fought valiantly in the Naadam, but was felled by an axe of a Budugan warrior.

Finally we made it to an outcrop and gently set down Geser's body. Naran made to head to his home, when I said, "Wait, we cannot just leave..."

Naran turned back his voice curious, "Why? There is no need to stay."

I walked to him and grabbed his left hand gently pulling him back to the body saying, "Let me show you my beliefs, Naran." He easily submitted, and I motioned for him to sit with me, facing the body. I pulled a twig of sage from my belt pouch, lit it carefully with Verfire and proceeded to gently blow on the smoldering tip to release a plume of white smoke. I slowly wafted the smoke towards Geser, taking care to make sure every portion of his body had been cleansed by the smoke. I spoke solemnly as I began cleansing myself, "Sage wards off bad spirits and helps prompt the soul of the deceased to move on to the next life. I normally start at the head and work my way down, because the head is the most vital part of a person."

Naran was still, his face curious, no trace of pain lingered in those heart-quickening garnet eyes. I held the smoldering sage out towards him and he gingerly took it, our hands brushing as he did so.

I watched him mimic my previous motions to cleanse himself with the smoke, and as he did so I gritted my teeth and savagely bashed down my growing attraction, for this stunningly exotic individual. I had seen plenty of Au Ra since first meeting Yugiri, but Naran caught my eye like no other. His rose tinted skin and dark black scales caught on the setting sun, giving them gentle caresses of blue as he moved. His blonde hair was no long soaking with sweat and he had tousled it earlier to remove some of the white sand. A small portion of it blew against his forehead while the rest was pushed backwards. My pulse quickened when he glanced over at me and gave me a shy smile.

He handed me the sage back and I ground it in the sand to extinguish it. As I placed it back into it's pouch I said, "Normally my people would bury or burn the body. However the sand will make swift work-"

He interjected, "Or the gedan will."

I nodded unsure of what to say, as the sun slowly made its descent past the mountains and hills. Naran and I sat in a comfortable silent, each of us lost in our thoughts.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!


	2. chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that has read this little drabble! You guys keep me motivated to write!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind_**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It hadn't been more then five minutes after Naran and I had fallen into a comfortable silence, when my chocobo Halifax came and nuzzled his beak against my hair. Laughing softly I turned and nuzzled his tattooed beak and ruffled his pale yellow feathers on his face.

"So _that_ is a chocobo," Naran said, curiosity plain in his voice.

Nodding I looked at him, mildly surprised, "Yes, you've never seen a chocobo before?" At his mute shake of the head I continued, "Well Halifax is a bit different than most. We've been through so very much together."

He reached out a tentative hand and his fingertips brushed the soft down of Halifax's neck. Grinning at last Naran commented, "Reminds me of a horse and Yol mixed together into one creature. Incredible." Looking into Halifax's large brown eye he spoke softly, "Hello, Halifax. I am Naran."

Halifax let out a happy kweh which startled the Au Ra. He jumped but kept his seat, causing me to laugh at the expression of shock on his face.

"He likes you," I said, still chuckling.

With an uncertain smile Naran replied, "Is that so? Hmm." He glanced at the empty horizon for a long moment then stated, "I should get back to the Khaa. As should you. Your companion should still be there."

 _Oh, right. Gosetsu._

Nodding I stood, grabbing the reigns for Halifax as I motioned for Naran to join me, "Here use Halifax as support as we make our way there."

He accepted, he was still cautious about Halifax, but I could see he was weary and that his pain was flaring up once more.

We walked slowly to Dotharl Khaa, the sky becoming completely dark by time we made it to the sentries of the camp.

"Naran! We heard from the Khatun that you were injured. You should see the healer," the female sentry said dismissively.

Naran pulled himself up his posture changing, from tired to confident, as he carefully stepped off in the direction of the healer's tent. The male sentry looked curiously at Halifax then turned his attention to me, eyeing my rapier he said, "I'll assume your companion is the rude samurai. He can be found not far from the fire pit."

My attention found the departing back of Naran as the guard spoke, my mind worrying over his injuries. _I need to find Gosetsu, though._ _Perhaps later I can check on Naran._

Directing my attention to the sentries I said a quick thank you and pulled Halifax with me to Gosetsu who I saw on the opposite side of the camp after a quick scan of the area.

After talking with him, he informed me that he'd spoken with multiple people about the Dotharl's plan for the Naadam. Apparently they had no special plans other than to fight and win. The Dotharl would throw themselves into the contest with a furious abandon that would strike fear in the most strong hearted warrior.

"I will continue to ask around, in the morning, the Khatun has graciously allowed us to stay the night in a spare tent at the edge of the camp," Gosetsu informed me after explaining the earlier information.

"That's kind of her. I would hate to have to travel in this foreign land at night. I'm pretty good with directions, but it's the local fauna that gives me pause," I replied.

Gosetsu chuckled, the humor plain on his broad face.

"I'm going to take care of Halifax, then visit the infirmary tent," I said quickly, only mildly embarrassed that my pulse picked up when I thought about the wounded hunter.

Gosetsu didn't notice, or didn't want to acknowledge it, and said he was going to go see what this tribe had for sustenance, then chat more with the locals.

I led Halifax to the tent Gosetsu pointed out earlier, and began taking his saddle and lead off. As I worked I gently talked to him about inane topics, mostly food related. Once his saddle and lead were off, I grabbed them and my gear and stowed it all away inside the tent. Afterwards I brushed his feathers gently, helping him groom the down feathers that needed to be removed. Freshly groomed I fed him some gyshal greens and told him to settle down for the night. With a mild kweh he laid down, his large brown eyes following me as I walked away towards the healer's tent.

As I approached the tent I realized I wasn't sure how to announce my presence to the occupants inside. Standing there awkwardly I hesitated near the flap of the entrance, until I heard muffled talking from within. I cleared my throat loudly, then ducked under the tent flap.

It was dim, but would have been even darker had it not been for the small lanterns on the small tables dotting the area. Naran was sitting on the edge of a fur covered cot while a young Xaela woman was applying a sticky green poultice to his injured arm.

The woman was beautiful to say the least, she had a young heart shaped face and platinum blonde hair, worn in a messy bun pulled high on her head. The stray wisps of hair only added to the image of her. However, her experienced eyes never left her work, yet Naran's eyes were glued to mine. I instantly felt unsure and began to apologize, "Oh, forgive me. I can come back."

A look of dismay crossed his face briefly but at the young healer's firm voice, his face cleared to a soft smile.

"You've interrupted nothing. I hear that you are the reason my work tonight is short and also the reason that Naran here, is alive." She finished tying off the bandage and stood facing me, brushing her hands on a towel hanging from a loop on her long decorative skirt.

Giving me a once over she greeted me, "I'm Yabuqa, the only healer this place has. We Dotharl rarely need one such as myself when it comes to large scale engagements; however, I mostly treat small injuries and idiocy."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm called Fox. Uhm what do you mean idiocy?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"I talk of when hunters go out and boast to one another about who can kill a large monster, and ends up getting themself almost killed. _That_ is what I mean." Yabuqa looked pointedly at a sheepish Naran. I grinned as she moved to the entrance saying, "I'll be back with stew. Have you eaten yet, Fox?"

"Not yet, I planned on finding something after checking in on Naran," I replied as I moved out of Yabuqa's way.

"Please bring her some, Buqa! I'll gather herbs for you in exchange," Naran exlaimed, his voice had a hint of desperation.

Chuckling Yabuqa nodded and left, leaving Naran and myself alone in the cot filled tent.

Naran shifted nervously on his bed of furs, his eyes darting around the room, lingering on me for a split second before flicking away again.

"How are you feeling?" I said softly, moving to sit on the cot opposite his. I could feel the nervous energy exuding from him.

His eyes finally settled on my hands that were clasped in my lap. "I am better. Still sore," he paused, his ruby eyes meeting my aquamarine ones, "I'm sorry, I'm rather nervous around you now. Perhaps it's being back in the Khaa that's affecting me." He half muttered the last sentence to himself.

I watched as a blush spread across his high cheeks, making his rosy skin even more beautiful, as we stared at one another our hearts pounding in our chests. I moved closer to him, our knees scant centimeters from touching as I reached out a hand to his. Our fingers intertwined and he grinned at me, the nervousness didn't disappear but it did fade to the background. His hands engulfed mine, but my hand fit in his perfectly.

"I have an overpowering urge to be closer to you, to learn of your people, your culture. I want to know you intimately. Is that wrong?" he said softly as he brought our hands up his eyes examining our interlaced fingers. He pulled them to his lips, and brushed them softly against my hand. The contact of his lips to my skin made my heart race.

"No it's not wrong. Not to me anyway," I replied as I scooted a little closer to him. Our legs were now completely touching. We were thigh to thigh and my pulse picked up, all I could think about was his lips and how badly I wanted to feel them against mine.

He had lowered our clasped hands and breathed a small sigh of relief at my words. Smiling brilliantly he abruptly leaned forward and kissed the corner of my lips, softly enough to feel like a breath of wind had brushed past my face. He pulled back before I could blink.

"Was that too forward of me? Sometimes I don't think before I act," he said shyly, his gaze stuck on our joined hands.

Grinning I shook my head and opened my mouth to disagree when my ears perked up at the sound of someone approaching the tent. I broke our contact, pushing away so that we were no longer touching and said in a normal voice, "Do you think you will scar?"

His eyes snapped up, the sting of rejection filling them before he noticed the noise from outside. He looked to the tent flap then hurriedly back to me before he said in an overly loud voice, "Oh, I am not certain. Yabuqa would know better than I."

Yabuqa ducked under the tent flap, three covered wooden bowls cradled carefully in her arms. I jumped up to help her, handing one bowl to Naran, our fingers brushing. I felt a well of excitement bubble up from the contact, and tried to keep the smile from creeping onto my face as I sat down again.

"It smells great. Thank you so much for bringing me some, Yabuqa." I said as I took the lid off of the wooden bowl. It was a thick stew with chunks of meat and an assortment of vegetables. The aroma was making my mouth water. I realized I hadn't eaten today. Yabuqa nodded and began to eat, so I dug in. We ate in a comfortable silence.

Once we finished, Yabuqa shooed me away and checked on Naran's progress. Deeming it acceptable she said, "Alright, I am going to sleep. Naran you can stay here or head home." With that she shuffled to a partition, which I now realized was her sleeping area.

I looked at Naran, an eyebrow raised, a smirk playing on my lips. His eyes widened then he grinned at me, his beautiful face lighting up as he took my hand and pulled me from the tent, our wooden bowls discarded on the cots where we had left them.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, my voice laced with laughter. My stomach was full of butterflies at the thought of us sneaking out into the night, for a clandestine meeting.

"My tent, it's at the edge of the other side of camp. Normally my sister would be home, but she is staying with Shar, Geser's mate," he answered, pulling me along the shadows, his tall frame crouched as we moved. "She was hit hard by the news. Though she hopes her child will manifest to be strong like Geser."

I thought about that, my mind flashing back to the body of Geser laying in the sand. We stopped by a tent waiting for a chatting couple to pass. I whispered, "I'd like to meet Shar." He wordlessly agreed with a nod of his head as he watched the couple pass. Once the coast was clear we quickly made our way into his tent. It was simple, a comfortably sized living area with two partitions for sleeping.

We stood opposite each other, after he lit a lantern on a small table at the back of the tent, now suddenly unsure of our situation.

He stepped closer to me his eyes gentle as he cupped my face, pulling me into a soft kiss. I let my nerves fall into the background as I melted into his kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck.

I was breathless when he pulled away. Emotions clashed within me: uncertainty and desire were at the forefront of my mind.

"Naran, I-"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!_**

 ** _Sorry for the cliff hanger but it felt so right when I was writing. I'll update very soon! Thank you all again for your support! 獰猛ありがとう!_**


	3. chapter 3

**_Warning Smut Below_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind._**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Naran pulled back his hands lingering on my arms, his face was concerned as he said, "Have I gone too far? Is it different in your customs? I'm sorry if I've overstepped my bounds."

I smiled shaking my head, "No I just...it's hard to explain. I am...quite attracted to you, Naran. But, is this okay? I would hate to get you into trouble. I feel as though you're already frowned at because of your mishap with the manzasiri."

He pulled me into a hug, his face burying into my neck and shoulder as he mumbled, "I do not care what they think. I've always been different, Fox." He kissed my neck, trailing his lips to my jawline. Shivers went down my spine and made my tail fluff out in excitement.

"Good enough for me," I said as his arms pulled me closer, wrapping me in his embrace. His kisses on my neck turned into nips as he made his way to my lips. I melted into his kiss, pressing myself flush to his body. I delighted in the way he felt against me, how his lips moved on mine.

He pulled me to his sleeping niche and we tumbled onto the fur lined cot. His fingers fumbled at my trouser buttons and we broke apart laughing breathlessly. His eyes met mine and I grinned at his boyish enthusiasm. I helped him pull his tribal vest off and he in turn eagerly pulled my coatee off tossing it away into the darkness.

He admired me as a grin pulled at the corner of his lips. He pulled me into another quick kiss then said in a hushed tone, "You are breathtaking."

I smiled as he touched his forehead to mine. "You're not too bad yourself."

He chuckled as his lips whispered against my ear, his teeth catching my earlobe, I felt a shiver travel down into my core. He then trailed his molten kisses down to my neck, eventually traveling down to my breasts, which were confined by the simple bra I wore.

As he undid my bra I ran my fingers through his blonde hair enjoying the feeling of his mouth on my breasts. After a long moment I pulled him back up for a long kiss, our tongues exploring. I broke the kiss pushing him back down onto the cot, which groaned in protest to our shifting weight. Straddling his waist I enjoyed the view of his lean torso. His muscles were long and lean from his time with the bow. He had a trailed of wild blonde hair trailing from his navel to below his trouser line. The blonde hair contrasted beautifully with his rose colored skin. I found myself aching to taste him so I gave in to my desires, and began kissing his neck. When I made my way to the point where is neck met his shoulder I paused, giving it a good long suck.

Naran groaned loudly, his fingers digging into my backside. His hips bucked against me and I ground my hips with his. I grinned wickedly and said, "Oh, did you like that?"

His garnett eyes flashed with lust. "Yes," was all he said before his lips crashed onto mine. His strong fingers were on the back of my neck, pulling me in hard, while his other hand was pressed against my lower back. We were flush against one another. I could feel his arousal pressing against me, his tongue explored my mouth.

We breathlessly broke apart, my pulse was pounding and I could feel his strong heartbeat underneath me. My lips felt delightfully swollen and I looked into his garnet eyes, biting my lower lip sensually. I saw the hunger in his eyes and knew that his reflected my own need. Naran effortlessly flipped us and he held himself above me, watching me as I unlaced his trousers.

"So many laces!" I said, giggling.

He laughed and kissed me as I pulled his trousers down, freeing his erection. He kicked his trousers off completely and began to help me with my pants, eventually pulling them off haphazardly as we laughed at one another.

"It's been awhile..." he mumbled against my breasts as he sucked and played with them.

I smiled and replied coyly, "I won't judge, if you won't."

His reply was a finger sliding into my wetness and I moaned despite myself. His mouth went back to attending my nipples as another finger joined the first. My hands slid up his back and neck to tangle in his blonde hair, while his fingers pumped in an out of me in a steady rhythm.

"By the Twelve!" I groaned and I pulled him into a desperate kiss, sliding one hand to his hardened member, pumping it desperately in time with his fingers. My heart felt like it was going to thunder right out of my chest, my breathing was getting ragged. I bit my bottom lip trying to keep my loud moans in. As I felt myself reaching the pinnacle of pleasure, my gasps and moans filling the small area. Naran reached a hand up and let me bite down on his fingers as the ecstasy overtook me.

As I came down from the high, he pulled his hands away, cringing slightly although a wide smile broke through. "You must be a goddess. Never have I seen a more beautiful sight," he looked down the length of me appreciatively, to my erect nipples and down to my wet lips. As my muscles twitched sporadically, he sucked his fingers clean.

I lay there stars dotting my vision as he began caressing my body, beginning slowly with my breasts, eventually making his way to my hips and thighs. A long moment passed and he kissed me deeply, one of his hands went to his erection and he began working on himself, as I finally recovered enough to get my wits about me.

Breaking the kiss I whispered, "Let me," He paused, giving me a curious look. I smiled gently, grasped him fully, and pushed his down on the furs. I moved on top of him and his breathing hitched in his throat as I stroked him with an even pace. His garnet eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped his lips. I bit my lip again, my arousal beginning to peak. I used my powerful legs and held myself up, positioning his length at my entrance. His eyes snapped open when I slid onto him slowly and he began sliding his hands up and down my thighs in rhythm with my slow movements. His eyes were wide, as I moved on his shaft. I alternated between deep thrusts and teasing the head of his member right at my entrance.

"Fox, Hells you feel amazing," he panted his hips moving to meet mine as the cot creaked and groaned under our weight. "I can take it no longer!" he growled out, his red eyes blazing with need.

He pulled me close and rolled us to where he was on top. He thrusted deeply back inside of me, eliciting a cry from my lips. I froze, his eyes snapping to mine. I panted, "Keep going!". I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust into me, feeling him pound against me was beginning to drive me to the edge with every desperate plunge into my warmth.

We were both breathing raggedly, getting closer and closer to the edge of reason. Naran buried his face in the side of my neck, his hot breath washing against my skin. We were both covered in sweat, our bodies sliding against one another as all thought drained away, leaving only one desire.

"Naran!" I hissed in pleasure as he gripped my waist, planted a foot on the dirt floor and angled into me even deeper. I felt myself barrel over the edge into oblivion, my legs pulling him close as he shuddered and released himself inside of me, my name on his lips. His entire body spasmed as my walls clamped down on his member, our orgasms furthering the dive into bliss.

Naran collapsed against me, breathing heavily. My hands ran up and down his back, feeling the ridge of his scales against the pads of my fingertips. After a handful of minutes lying there together, he mumbled, "I have never had a woman like that."

"What do you mean?"

He slowly slid out of me and sat up on the edge of the cot, facing me. He began, "In the Dotharl, it is more of a matriarchy. Men do not get the pleasure of a women until after they are bonded as mates."

My brows crinkled in confusion and I questioned, "Wait, you mean...you don't..enter a woman?"

He shook his head and looked back at me with a sheepish smile, "It's been months since a woman wanted me to pleasure her. Was it- was it acceptable?"

I laughed, delighted. "It wasn't acceptable," I paused mischievously watching the surprise and disappointment on his face, It was fabulous, Naran."

He grinned at the praise. After a brief thought I said, "It is similar to my tribe. Women get to choose who they wish to lay with, but a man is allowed entrance into a woman during the coupling. So you've never...done that part before?"

He shook his head, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

I said jokingly, "Does that mean in your tribes eyes, if they found out, that we would be mated?"

He froze, his eyes going wide as he uttered, "They would not take it well if they found out."

I sat up, wrapped my arms around him, my breasts pressing into his chest, and said, "I would not care if they did. I enjoy your company, Naran, more than anyone else I've ever met. "

He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss then said, "I'm surprised this old thing held up underneath us," he said pulling away to gesture to the wooden cot. "Perhaps next time we should move to the ground. With the furs it should be comfortable. I would hate to have this old cot break underneath us..." he trailed off.

"Perhaps..." I said slyly, "I would be willing give it a try."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _A/N: You guys are amazing for the reviews and likes. More to come soon!_**

 ** _Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!_**


	4. chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind**_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I awoke first, my tail draped against Naran's midsection. I was on my stomach, he was on his back, a light snore coming from his mouth. I smiled at the sight and opened my mouth to say his name when I heard the shuffling of feet just beyond in the living area. I froze, my heart jackrabbiting in my chest.

 _It must be his sister. Oh Twelve, what time is it, and where are my clothes?!_

I scanned the small space and saw everything was still on this side of the partition. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

 _Now to wake up Naran, without giving myself away._

I nudged him gently, to no avail when the voice of his sister called out, "Naran! You musn't sleep all the day away. I know you're injured but you can still help me clean carcasses and fetch water!"

Naran stirred with a groan, his hands reaching up to scrub at his face as he replied, "I'll be up soon sister. I had a long night."

I grimaced and poked him in the ribs. He pulled his hands away and stared at me, realization dawning on his handsome face. Clearing his throat he began again, "Sorry, sorry. I'll be up in a moment. Would you be so kind, Tavi to get me some new bandages from Buqa. These have gotten soiled and I know she would be quite upset if my wound got infected, after all of her hard work." He began to put on his clothes as he spoke. I joined him trying to be a silent as possible.

Sighing in annoyance Tavi replied, "Fine, but you get to deliver the meat to the cooks once we're done today." Tavi left the tent and Naran looked at me, a goofy smile on his face.

"I'll take whatever she throws at me today, because last night was better than any dream I've ever had." He pulled me into his arms, one hand pulling me close while the other caressed my cheek as he kissed me.

"Tonight, may I see you again? I would like to know more of your customs and mating rituals. I believe if they're anything like last night, that I would much rather be under your tutelage than that of a Dotharl woman." He said softly as he gazed into my eyes.

"It would be my pleasure, Naran. I'll see you tonight." I replied, a wide smile forming as I spoke.

I stood on my tip toes and gave him a lingering kiss. Then I finished buttoning my trousers, gave him a sly wink, and snuck out of the tent in the direction of my temporary abode.

Halifax greeted me enthusiastically when he saw me approaching, and I shushed him gently, poking my head into the tent. Gosetsu's gear was still inside, but he was no where to be seen. Grabbing Halifax's fodder, I stepped back out of the tent and was confronted by the large samurai, himself.

Surprised I said, "Oh, Gosetsu. Good morning." I began to feed the very hungry chocobo next to me as Gosetsu walked closer.

"Good morning, Fox. Did you sleep well?" he said, his voice nonchalant, but his eyes took in my disheveled appearance.

Biting my lip nervously, I kept my gaze on Halifax as he ate. "It was...restful." I didn't want to give away more then I had to.

The samurai merely nodded and said, "Good. Sleep is important to keep a fit mind and body. We should speak with Sadu Khatun today before we leave. I want to personally hear from her about their plans for the Naadam, and why she treats her dead with so little respect."

I blinked. I haven't told him about their customs yet. "I know why they have so little regard." I began to explain as best I could to my large companion. He tried hard to understand but was still quite skeptical. After the discussion we went to break our fast at the fire pits.

Not surprisingly Yabuqa was there eating a meat and vegetable skewer. Naran, who was sitting next to Yabuqa, was hurriedly eating a few skewers himself. He paused to wave at me, and I returned the gesture. Yabuqa said something to him and I saw him blush and reply. She looked suspiciously at me and I flashed a small, unassuming smile. She gave me a curious look, then continued eating.

The meat skewers were expertly prepared. The lamb meat was tender and rich, while the vegetables gave it a crisp spicy accent. I quickly devoured a few alongside Gosetsu. A few Dotharl greeted us and chatted while we ate. They were very welcoming even though their Khatun was a brusque woman.

Hours later after going with Gosetsu to speak with Sadu Khatun, I sat outside our borrowed tent cleaning my equipment. The white sand had found its way into every crevice of my gear. Gosetsu sat nearby humming a Doman tune while he cleaned his katana.

"Fox," he spoke up, not pausing in his cleaning.

"Yes?" I replied also keeping my eyed on my task.

"As a friend, I must needs ask you. However if you feel strongly against answering me I will understand," he said clearly, his eyes never leaving the cloth he was running up and down his katana blade.

I stopped emptying my knapsack and looked over at the samurai. "Speak freely, my friend."

" Naran and you... are.. close, yes? I know that many would look down upon that. Nevertheless, I am not many, if he makes you happy that is all that matters," he confessed. He had paused, his hands still. "I know love for others, even though they are not like I am. It is the love of friends and comrades. I feel it and know it to be true; therefore, how could I disavow the love and happiness of others?"

A soft smile graced my face as I replied, "Gosetsu, you are like no other. I appreciate your understanding and support. Admittedly this is all new to me, and I know that many would find it at the very least, extremely odd to...find interest in another race, but your kindness is a blessing from the Twelve themself. Thank you."

He smiled in return, "I shall be leaving for the Dawn Throne within the hour. I will see that our friends are released. I hope the Kami see fit to bless you and Naran."

I blushed and could only nod at his statement. Gosetsu stood making his way to the edge of the Khaa to go meditate before he left on his journey.

I felt bad that I wasn't joining him to free our friends, but it had been so long since I truly did anything for myself. Ever since being dubbed the Warrior of Light I always had a great burden placed on my shoulders. Gosetsu was more than capable to report to the Oronir about the Dotharl's plans for the Naadam.

 _It's high time I enjoy myself for a night or two._

The sun was setting when Naran poked his head into my tent. "Good evening! Are you hungry? I brought rice and lamb."

He entered the tent with two covered wooden bowls, a bright smile on his handsome face.

I smiled up at him from my pallet of furs, "I am; however, it's not rice and lamb that I ache for."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I lay on top of his bare chest, my fingertips dancing softly along his rose hued skin, feeling the hard ridges of his black scales. The way the light of the lanterns hit the darkness of his scales was beautiful to me, giving them an iridescent beauty I could scarcely imagine. I could feel his heart beating a steady rhythm underneath my cheek and I murmured, "That was... _very_ good, Naran"

I could feel his chuckle, rumble throughout his chest as he replied, "I am glad." His long fingers brushed through my hair comfortingly. "If the world would stop in this moment, I could die a happy man," he confessed softly.

"That would mean you wouldn't come back, though..." I replied, mildly shocked.

He only grunted in reply, silence falling between us. Finally he said, "Dotharl can come back, even if they haven't fallen in battle. The gods look more favorably on those that do, but they sometimes reward those that have lived a strong meaningful life."

I considered this a long moment before saying, "Will you participate in the Naadam?"

He nodded in reply, and I bit my lip, feeling my gut wrenching in anxiety. "Do you want to participate?"

"I do. I am a good enough shot and it will bring honor to my family and my past lives. You said that you were hoping to join the Mol, correct?" he said.

"That's right. So we will be on opposing sides..." I said, a tight feeling in my chest. I rolled off of his body and sat up to meet his garnet gaze.

He smiled reassuringly at me and answered, "We would, but I would never hurt you, Fox. You are the best thing to happen to me." He sat up and reached a hand to my face, his thumb caressing my cheek, "I know it is sudden. I have never felt so strongly for another. You are so very unique and strong. Not to mention, terrifyingly beautiful. Every time I see you, my heart leaps like a joyous colt, fresh to the world and all it's splendor."

I blushed a deep scarlet at his words, dropping my gaze in embarrassment. His fingertips pulled my chin up, and locked eyes with mine. His eyes were a firestorm, emotions swirling in the scarlet depths. I felt need flare in the pit of my being, along with another emotion I had trouble placing.

We came together with a deep, hot need for each other. It was slow and passionate. By the end we were slick with sweat and incredibly spent.

Naran's eyes were closed as we rested side by side. I smiled at the peaceful look on his face. I realized the emotion I had earlier was the feeling of falling for this devastatingly interesting man.

Naran opened his eyes and sat up, stretching to grab the wooden bowls from earlier. "Hungry now?"

I sat up as well grinning, "I am."

We ate in a comfortable silence, our bodies desperate for the energy from the food. After we finished, Naran pulled my naked body into his embrace, pulling me down on the furs. He pulled the large intricately woven blanket, I'd brought from my tribe in Eorzea, over us. His chest pressed to my back, our fingers intertwined, we fell asleep.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Naran awoke before me the next morning, his soft kisses pulling me from the realm of dreams. I rolled onto my stomach in protest to his waking me. He laughed at my groan and began to kiss my back, his hot lips branding my skin.

"Why did this dawn have to break," I groaned.

His lips moved against my skin as he questioned, "You have to leave today, don't you?"

I didn't reply, instead I buried my face in the furs under me. Eventually his molten kisses became too much and I rolled over, pulling him into a long kiss.

We parted, and I whispered shyly, "I don't want to leave you, Naran."

His eyes looked deep into mine, like he could see into my soul as he said, "I don't want you to leave, Fox."

My heart leapt happily at his words, then sunk, knowing that I had a responsibility as a Scion and as the Warrior of Light.

I pulled his lips to mine, unwilling to face the harsh reality that I would be forced to continue my mission. I poured everything I couldn't say and what I wanted to say into our kiss.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _ **Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!**_


	5. chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind._**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Months had passed since my short time with Naran and the Dotharl. The Mol controlled the Azim Steppe after their victory during the Naadam. Doma was liberated and my mission pointed me back towards Kugane. I stood sullenly outside of the Shiokaze Hostelry, overlooking Kugane's port.

I would be leaving Kugane at first light on a charter ship to Limsa Lominsa, to gather more support for the liberation of Gyr Abania.

Naran and I had communicated often through letters during our time apart, yet my heart ached desperately when I thought about the tall hunter. Never before had I felt such strong emotions about another.

I glanced back down at the latest letter from Naran. I could almost hear the boyish enthusiasm in his letter as he gushed about my involvment with the fall of Doma Castle. He then went on for a piece about how the Steppe was flourishing under the Mol, but to never breathe a word of what he wrote to Sadu Khatun. At the end of his letter he wrote surprisingly eloquent declarations of his love and his yearning to see me once more.

I smiled again at the well read letter and tucked it back into the breast pocket of my vest.

"Fox? Are you out here? " a feminine voice called. I turned and saw Tataru standing silhouetted in the door frame.

"Tataru, good evening. Did you require my assistance with something? " I replied softly, walking closer so the small lalafell could see me better.

Smiling up at me Tataru held up a parcel and said, "This came for you in the evening post. This young man must really like you, Fox. This is the second post this week. Too bad I never got a chance to meet him. Then again I rarely leave Kugane anymore. "

I smiled at the talkative woman, taking the small parcel from her as she chatted. It was a delicately carved box with horses and sheep decorating the sides and lid. When she paused to take a breath I interrupted her, "He does indeed like me, Tataru. Come lets sit inside and see what he sent. "

We moved to a small unoccupied table on the second floor of the hostelry before I opened the box. Laying secured to a wool cushion was a small red and black stone pendant attached to a well worn leather loop. The stone was carved into a crystal like prism, reflecting the light off of its smooth faceted surface.

Tataru made noises of appreciation as I removed the necklace from the box. As she inspected the craftsmanship I glanced back down to the box on the table.

"Oh, a note, " I said with surprise. I picked up the small rolled note. All it said was, "Rakusui Gardens. Two hours before Midnight. "

I blinked at the small scroll, my mind dumbfounded. Tataru read the scroll, glanced at my face, then down at her pocket chronometer.

"Merciful Menphina, Fox. That's now! That means he's here, you must go to him! " she exclaimed loudly, pulling on my arm as she thrust the necklace back into my hand.

With Tataru's prompting I pulled myself out of my momentary shock. Feeling the cool solid weight of the pendant in my palm, I pulled the leather loop over my head. Once adjusted, it settled nicely right below the hollow of my neck.

Standing swiftly, almost knocking my chair over in the process, I stuffed the box in the pocket of my cloak and giving Tataru a shaky smile I dashed off in the direction of the Rakusui Gardens.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As I approached the lantern and firefly lit gardens I saw a dark figure standing by the koi fish pond, facing the gently rippling waters.

My heart sung at the sight of the tall Xaela as I half walked, half ran, towards him.

"Naran! " I called out and the figure turned partly in my direction and I stopped short.

 _That's not Naran..._

The tall Xaela frowned down at me. His features were sharp and though his skin was of a similar rosy hue of Naran's everything else was different. This Au Ra had sharp deep set golden eyes and raven black hair. He gave off the vibe of a bird of prey, with those raptor like eyes.

Finding my voice I stuttered, "O-oh, pardon me. I thought you were someone else. Forgive me for interrupting you. "

Before the hawkish Xaela could reply a voice called from behind me, "Fox! You're here. "

I turned to see Naran jogging towards us, a bundle of what smelled like food in his arms. He slowed to a stop in front of me his red eyes dark, like pools of blood, in the lantern light, but that didn't mask the excitement in their depths. He was smiling from horn to horn, staring at me like an enamoured school boy when the Xaela behind me cleared his throat, "Ahem. I'll leave you to it, Naran. I believe there is a place I can slake my thirst around here. " Turning his attention to me he gave me a curt bow and left in the direction of the tea house.

I looked back at Naran, who was still grinning widely and questioned, "Who was that? "

"That's Cota. He came with me from the Dataq. He is like me, a bit of an outsider, I mean. I was grateful that he agreed to join me, " Naran replied, his voice softening as he stepped closer to me, shifting his bundle of food to one arm.

As the distance was closing between our bodies, I felt my heart kick up it's pace, anticipating the feeling of his lips on mine. Every fiber of my being desperately wanted to drop everything and let myself be engulfed by our passion; however, the more rational side of my brain stilled such devious actions, and I reigned in my urges to keep from tackling the tall hunter there in the cobbled streets.

"I have missed you, Fox. My soul has been singing since I made the decision to come find you. " He leaned closer after taking a glance around the open courtyard and gardens. His lips closed the distance between us for just the barest of moments, before pulling away, a blush darkening his cheeks. There was a difference between kissing him in the middle of nowhere, no one to spy on us, and kissing him on a well populated street. Even if it was almost midnight. The forbidden nature of the kiss was enough to stoke a fire in the pit of my belly. I could feel the coils of desire snaking their way down into my core.

"Here, I brought food, if you would like to join me further in the garden, " he said breathlessly, guiding me with his free hand.

"I would be grateful for the privacy, as well as some food. I haven't eaten since last night, " I entwined our fingers together, following him further into the secluded garden.

We reached a suitably private bench and Naran handed me the bundle of food once we got comfortable. As I pulled the twine holding the paper in place I felt Naran touch my hair sending a shiver down my spine.

Smiling over at him I commented, "It's getting rather long. Everything has been so hectic lately, I guess I put it to the back of my mind to get it trimmed. "

"I do not think so, I think it's marvelous. " He ran his fingers through the fiery ends of my hair and continued, "Your hair dances like a flame, I have never seen the likes of it before, even before when it was shorter. "

His fingers dropped to the hollow of my neck, his index finger briefly touching the stone pendant he had sent me.

"You like it. " He mumbled softly, his ruby eyes focused on the stone and the way it lifted ever so slightly when I took a breath.

Setting the opened bundle aside I leaned close to Naran. "I love it, " I whispered correcting him, "Though if you keep touching me like this the food will get cold, Naran. "

His gaze shifted eagerly to my face as he flashed me a wicked grin while sliding his arms around my waist, settling his hands on the lowest curve of my back. Without a word he kissed me full on the mouth until we both became dizzy from the lack of air. Just as suddenly as the kiss began, he pulled back from me with two small rice cakes in each hand.

"Those are dessert cakes! " I laughed, picking one up from his open palm. "These are for after a meal. "

"Why can't we eat them now? Who makes these rules? " Naran looked quizzically at me, then shrugged and popped the entire rice cake in his mouth.

Laughing in amazement, I reached over and wiped some sticky rice off the corner of his mouth. "I don't know who made up proper eating etiquette, but you're right. I don't care! " I then sucked the earrant sweetness off of my finger, giving the still chewing Xaela pause as his mouth fell open.

"That being said; however, it's not proper manners to stare, nor to chew with ones mouth open, Naran. "

Closing his mouth he visibly struggled to swallow his food without choking first. I took a bite of my rice cake, enjoying the slow spread of the sugar on my tongue.

"Mmm, this is delicious. " I took another bite, but before I could finish off the last piece Naran snatched it up and tossed it back before I could make a sound of protest. "Naran! Shame on you, you... you-" at a loss for words all I managed to do was make him double over in laughter.

"There's more. I promise. " He said after regaining his breath. Giving me a charming smile he gathered my hands in his. I marvelled at how long and dexterous his fingers were as he announced gently, "Fox, I do not want to leave you. "

"You don't have to. I don't leave for Limsa Lominsa until the morrow. I don't see why we cannot spend then night together. " I rubbed my thumbs against the back of his hand comfortingly.

He cleared his throat, "No, I mean, " then he sighed, pulling a hand away to brush his hair back. I could see the muscle twitching in his jaw. His entire posture was changing from relaxed to conflicted and uncertain.

"Hey, whatever you wish to tell me Naran, I'm here for you. Even if were countries apart. Always.

Naran's eyes met my own, and I could see in those garnet depths that he had come to a decision. "Fox, let me come with you. Every day I am with the Dotharl, I feel more and more like an outsider. I can fight well, so you wouldn't have to worry about me during battles. No one except your inner circle would know we were together, unless you want. I-I don't care, Fox. I just know that my soul will never be content without you. "

At this point Naran was kneeling next to my knees on the ground, holding onto my hands like a man drowning. His face was flushed a pleasant red, his eyes searching my face.

I swallowed the lump in my throat at his words. Biting my lip I hesitated, trying to think about his proposal from every angle. Even though my mind was frantically analyzing, my heart had already said yes.

Seeing the hope beginning to flicker in his eyes I agreed, "Naran, oh my sweet, naive, and beautiful Naran. Yes! I don't wish to be apart from you any longer, Twelve be damned. "

He pulled me from the bench into a passionate kiss, his fingers tangling in my hair, our bodies pressed close.

"Let's get out of here, " Naran whispered against my lips. I could feel one of his hands playing in my hair, the other was skimming along my waist, his fingers dancing underneath my vest.

I couldn't agree more.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dawn broke over a foggy harbor, as I yawned stretching luxuriously in the tangled sheets of my inn room bed. My mind replayed events from last night, which caused me to smile. As the fog in my mind cleared like the weather outside, I realized Naran was no where to be seen.

Untangling myself from the bed sheets, I retrieved my clothes hastily, preparing to go find the wayward Dotharl.

Just as I pulled my tunic on Naran poked his head into the room. With a wide smile he said, "Good morning, Fox. It's lovely today, as is any day I get to wake up next to you! "

Naran entered the room, he was wearing new clothes from last night. His usual blue sleeveless tunic and beaded Dotharl kilt had been replaced by more Eorzean attire: a long white tunic, a wide belt and satchel around his waist, along with dark breeches and sandals. I stared in shock at the change it made to his appearance. He looked even more exotic to me, even though he was dressed in such plain, unassuming garb.

He spun in a slow circle. "Do you like it? Tataru helped me this morning. She thought it would help me to blend in more while we're in Limsa Lominsa. "

I reached out catching his hand in mine. "It looks great on you. Though, how did you get Tataru's help? "

"Oh, we ran into one another in the market at the fabric stalls. She mentioned you and I introduced myself. She was momentarily confused until I told her we met in the Steppe. She figured it out rather quickly once I said that. "

"Well that was very thoughtful of you to find culturally appropriate clothes, though I prefer you without.." I trailed off, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

Naran's cheeks brightened as he smiled bashful at my suggestive words. A knock on my door startled us out of our fun.

"Yes? " I called, slapping away Naran's exploring hands.

"I just wanted to let you know your ship will be departing in an hour once the tides roll back in. The fog earlier this morning delayed things. " Tataru's voice called from the other side of the sliding door.

"Mmph, yes, thank you Tataru. I greatly appreciate everything. You are a blessing from the Twelve. Was there...anything you needed...from me? " I asked, my mind beginning to have trouble forming sentences correctly as Naran knelt in front of me his warm hands sliding my tunic up, freeing the skin of my stomach to his supple lips.

Letting out a small delighted chuckle Tataru said softly, "Oh no, everything is settled. It was no problem helping Naran this morning, he has an eye for fabrics. Pier 1 in an hour Fox, don't be late. Alphinaud would have a fit. "

With that I heard her small footsteps depart down the hall, and Naran stood lifting me in his strong arms. His arms held me securely under my rump, pressing me against the hard planes of his abdomen and his hardened member in his newly acquired breeches.

He kissed my neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin. Chills went up my spine and I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips.

"We need to get ready to depart, Naran. As much as I want to take you once more upon that bed, the life of a Warrior of Light means strict schedules. "

A pitiful groan against my neck was his only reply. After a moment he slowly released me to the floor, though our bodies barely had a centimeter of space between them.

His hands were warm against the skin of my waist, his fingers brushed gently leaving trails of raised flesh in their wake. I wanted to melt into him and never leave his embrace.

I pulled away saying, "Did you speak with your companion about your decision? What was his name again? "

"Cota. Yes, I found him after I visited the local tailor. He was confused but agreed to visit my sister and inform her of my quest. That being said, I am not sure how the Dotharl will take this news. Leaving for an extended period of time usually results in being considered an outcast. They believe that not dedicating oneself to the clan, separates your soul from the rest... effectively cutting yourself off from reincarnation. "

Horrified I sputtered out, "Naran, oh Gods, you should go back. I cannot ask such a price. This is the Dotharl's belief, _your_ belief. I can't let you throw that away. "

Pulling me into a tight hug he mumbled against my ear, "You're not asking this of me. This is freely given. I don't believe that helping you save hundreds of people and freeing nations from the yoke of slavery will negatively impact the souls of my ancestors. Truthfully, I feel as though they wanted me to branch out, to find more ways of igniting glory in our souls. To honor them in every way possible, not just in a glorious death... but in a glorious life. "

I felt tears wet my cheeks at the raw emotion in his voice, the way he almost clung to me. "You're right. I'm sorry. I will help you convince your people, when you ask it of me. Together we can usher in a new generation of Dotharl, that don't think only of battles and killing. "

He pulled me into a long kiss. I could taste the salt of my own tears against his lips. His arms held me close against him comfortingly, his warmth seeping into my body.

We broke apart our foreheads together as we stared into one another's eyes. His thumb reached up and smoothed away a tear track on my cheek.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, " he whispered.

A lump in my throat I swallowed and replied, "I'm glad I understand now. Here I thought you came because you liked my body. "

He laughed a happy, booming laugh. "Oh yes. You were my first. You will be my last. I already think of you as my wife and one day soon you will be my wife in name. I'll wed you like a proper Dotharl woman and I shall wed you like a proper Eorzean man. "

I rolled my eyes and pushed away, swiping the back of my hand across my damp cheeks. "Come then. We should prepare to depart. We have an entire rebellion depending on us getting the support it needs to overthrow the Garlean occupation in Ala Mhigo. "

He dutifully helped me pack our small assortment of belongings as I dressed in an unassuming tunic and leggings. I planned on keeping a low profile until we landed in Limsa.

Naran and I joined Tataru on Pier 1 and I discussed the plan with her once more, while Naran talked with the deckhands. I pulled Tataru out of earshot of the inquisitive Dotharl. "Hey, um...if you would be so kind to...not mention...you know. "

Smiling with a discreet glance at Naran, Tataru replied, "Your business is your own Warrior of Light. I am just grateful you are happy and he seems to relieve the weight you have carrying about on your shoulders. "

Giving the small woman a pat on the shoulder I walked back towards Naran and the deckhand who was informing Naran about their route.

"It'll take at least a fortnight to reach Lominsan waters. Once there it'll be smooth sailin'. The Admiral's good to keep pirate encounters low, " the burly Roegadyn said. Naran nodded thoughtfully, his gaze riveted to the softly rocking ship. Shouldering a sack of produce, the Sea Wolf grunted and walked up the plank onto the ship.

"Naran, have you ever sailed before? " Tataru asked curiously.

"I've never even seen the ocean before..." he replied his eyes glancing to mine, and I could see the hidden panic roiling in those scarlett eyes.

Biting my lip I resisted the urge to pull him into a hug. Instead I said gently, "Not to worry. I've been on the sea plenty of times and this is a mighty fine ship. I'll see if the Captain would be willing to give us a tour, if that will make you more comfortable? "

He nodded hoisting his knapsack higher on his shoulder, his other hand grasping his bow tightly.

I turned to Tataru, "Thank you again Tataru. I am not sure what I would do without your help and resourcefulness. Keep me apprised of the situation in Ala Mhigo over the linkshell, if you would. "

"Of course, Fox. Naran, good luck. It was very nice to meet you. " she bobbed a quick bow to us both and watch us walked up the large boarding plank of the ship.

After speaking quickly with the Captain, Naran and I stood near the stern of the ship as we slowly sailed from the harbor, the winds slowly picking up and filling the large sails. I waved once more at the diminishing figure of Tataru on the pier, then turned to Naran.

He looked uneasy, but thankfully he wasn't puking his guts into the bay. The wind touseled his hair as he stood gripping the wooden rail. Covering one of his hands with my own I said, "You get to see my home now. "

He turned his eyes from the retreating land, his eyes a bright burning flame framed by stark blonde hair whipping about his face.

"I cannot wait to land in Eorzea. I am eager to know more of my future wife and your culture. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!_**


	6. chapter 6

**_A.N: Hello everyone! I apologize profusely that I haven't updated in so long. Life has made it hard for me this past couple of months and so has this chapter. I've written it twice before and it still wasn't right, so I've done the best I can and hope you all still enjoy it. It's shorter than I would like, but I plan to keep going with this story for as long as it keeps popping scenarios into my head. Therefore, I aim to make it up to you all. Once again thank you all for your support and lovely comments. Please, enjoy the show._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind._**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It wasn't more than ten minutes after the ship sailed out of the safety of the harbor that I found Naran heaped against the thick wooden rail on the deck looking pitifully sick. His cheek was pressed against the worn smooth wood, and his eyes were shut tight against the glare of the sun. His normally vibrant rosy complexion was pallid and dull. I could feel my stomach flutter with worry over how affected he was by the gentle rolling of the sea.

"Naran...is there anything I can get you? " I spoke gently, unsure if I should touch him to comfort him or if that would only make it worse. He only groaned in response, the muscle in his jaw twitching sporadically. After a moment's hesitation, I brushed his blonde hair back from his forehead and felt his cool yet sweat-slicked skin, "You're clammy and you look horrendous. I'm going to go check with Captain Gadwin. I've never seen such a severe case of seasickness. Try not to fall into the sea while I'm gone. "

All I received was another guttural noise as I headed towards the Captain's cabin. Once reaching my destination I beckoned the suntanned hyur to assist me with my ailing companion and he easily agreed.

As we approached the hunched over Xaela Captain Gadwin remarked thoughtfully, "Och, he's a sad sack of popotos, if ah've ever seen one. Not much ye can do fer that Mi'lady. Per'aps settlin' him into th' bunk below, will help the poor lad. Cook Merriweather should have somethin' t'calm his stomach. Ah'll have him prep ye two ah meal. " The slim, wiry-built Midlander stroked his sparse salt and pepper beard, nodding as he spoke.

"Thank you, Captain. We greatly appreciate your hospitality, " I said, then I turned to Naran, "Come, let's get you more comfortable. Can't have you getting in the way of these fine gentlemen as they work. "

The captain guffawed as I slipped my arms around Naran's waist and hoisted him up. Naran groaned pitifully, finally able to force out a sentence, "Bring...a pail..."

We made our staggering way down to the bowels of the ship, successfully making it to the room the captain had set aside for us. It wasn't much more than a large broom closet with two straw filled bunk beds built into the back wall and a creaking lantern hanging by the door. Near the beds was a pitcher of water and a shallow metal basin that had seen better days.

"Home sweet home, " I mumbled, maneuvering Naran into the bottom bunk. His tall frame barely fit.

"Ugh no, laying down makes it worse, " he grunted and pulled himself into an awkward sitting position, his head brushing the bottom of the top bunk.

The color had marginally returned to his cheeks and lips, but it was plain to see that extra measures would be required to keep him from continuing his earlier bouts of sickness.

Pulling a cloth from my bag I turned and dipped it into the pitcher of water, squeezed it out and then gingerly wiped his forehead, cheeks, and lips. My gaze selfishly lingered on his lips, I couldn't help myself. His presence, even though he looked fit to relieve his stomach of its contents, was still intoxicating to me. My wanton needs flared and illicit thoughts tumbled about in my mind.

 _Would such an act help or hinder him? Twelve...I badly want it to help._

"If you continue staring at me like that, I can't be held responsible for my actions, " he murmured his voice rumbling in my ears, snapping me out of my thoughts, and lighting a fire in my core.

Our eyes locked and I could feel the growing pressure of our desires filling the space between us, seasickness be damned. A hair's breadth of distance was all that came between us when a rap of knuckles on the door had us springing apart, our faces burning in embarrassment.

Clearing my throat I glanced at the door then back at Naran as I spoke, "Um, yes? Who is it? "

"I've your meals, Mi'lady, " a boy's cracking voice called.

"Oh, yes. Let me assist you, " I said as I stood from the bunk and opened the door. The adolescent Hyuran boy stood before me stood carrying a tray with two wooden bowls of soup and a tea kettle. The soup smelled vaguely fishy and had a cloudy color to the broth. The tea smelled of ginger and lemongrass. I took the tray and situated it on Naran's lap, as the boy fidgeted in the doorway.

"Might you require anything else Mi'lady? "

"No need to be so formal. You may call me Fox. This poor seasick man is Naran, my companion, " I informed, gesturing to Naran as he sipped on his bowl of soup.

"I'm Teberin the Third. Though me friends call me Teb. I'm the Cook's 'prentice, " the boy said, his chest puffing with pride.

I smiled warmly at the freckle ridden apprentice, "Teb. That's a fine name and a fine position. Well, don't let us keep you from your work. Thank you for bringing this, oh, and give the Cook our thanks as well. "

The boy bobbed a short bow and left, closing the cabin door behind himself.

Turning my attention to the Xaela sitting awkwardly in the cramped bunk my smile faltered and my eyebrows drew together in worry.

"This soup is quite good, you should join me. "

"How are you feeling? " I walked over and sat on the edge of the bunk.

"Better now. As long as I do not turn my head swiftly or flail about, I think I shall be as strong as a stallion in no time. " He sipped the last of his soup and set the bowl back down onto the tray in his lap. He then held out a cup of the ginger tea, and when I didn't move to take it, he used his other hand to manipulate mine into holding the cup. "If I am to recover from this dastardly weakness, I shall need you strong. "

I relented and we drank our tea quietly, each lost in our own thoughts. Once I was finished I tried the soup. It was quite good and had an interesting spiciness to it, even though it was no longer very warm. Naran discreetly watched me, pretending to be interested in the tea leaves at the bottom of our cups. He was never very good at hiding his intentions and I could tell he had something he wished to talk about.

I finished my soup and gathered the tray and its contents, setting it carefully by the basin and water pitcher. "So, how should we entertain ourselves on this journey? We can't wander around the ship, very much we'd get in the way. Also, your stomach may not be hardy enough to venture out often, even though the views will be spectacular during our travels. "

I turned back to him as he spoke, "I can think of a few things..." His scarlet eyes glittered in the lantern light.

I gave him a tight smile unable to calm my anxiety. He beckoned me to him and as I sank into the prickly mattress next to him I could feel myself begin to relax. His strong arms wrapped me tightly against his side and I felt like I had come home. Truly home. The Black Shroud and Limsa Lominsa couldn't compare to the feeling of his embrace.

We lay entangled for quite some time before he spoke, his voice soft almost like he was beginning to fall asleep, "Tell me more about where you grew up. "

I could hear his strong heart beating underneath my ear as I began, "Well I was born and lived for a time in a little hamlet outside of Gridania, called Hyrstmill. Eventually, my family and I moved to Gridania itself because of threats from the Ixal and the Empire. "

"Is Gridania a... large place? Like the Dawn Throne? "

"Not quite like that. It's more like...Well, Doma. But not as grand. Gridania is more natural, with a multitude of trees and flowers everywhere you look. It blends well with the forest surrounding it. "

"A forest is..many trees? "

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Now, let me continue, " I paused and shifted to look at him and he smiled broadly at me beckoned me to continue, "As I was saying, we moved into Gridania. My father was a carpenter while my mother was a licensed with the Trappers League. Oddly enough, my parents didn't have many children. Four of us total, three girls, and one boy. I'm the oldest. Then there is Xiku, Bosi'a my brother, and little Ligi. My parents were lucky to have so few females before a male was born. "

"Are males rare? Also, why is your name different than that of your siblings? "

Entwining our fingers together on his chest I mumbled, "Yes, males are rare. Very special. Bosi'a is being groomed to become a pillar of my tribe. He will join our tribe with another when he is married. "

I could feel Naran's gaze on the top of my head and I squirmed, "Ok fine Fox was just a nickname my father gave me that I decided to use when I became an adventurer. My red hair is the reasoning behind it...and because I was a bit of a troublemaker when I was a child. My birth name is Rayah, though I never much liked it. "

"Rayah..." He breathed and my heart skipped a beat at the way his tongue caressed my old name. They way his lips formed it was liken to no other. I hadn't heard another soul speak it for many, _many_ years. "It's beautiful. My Rayah, " he murmured against my hair, pulling me close.

"I am glad you told me. "

"I am glad I did. "

We snuggled together, drawing comfort from one another. We had a long journey ahead of us and I wanted to spend as much time as I could helping Naran to understand my foreign world. I fell asleep with the sound of my true name rolling off of his lips, like a sweet, gentle caress.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!


	7. chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind._**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next two days passed without much incident. A few scraped knees or elbows, a handful of minor scratches and splinters. I had decided, to help gain easy favor with the sailors, that I would become the ship medic for the voyage. Sadly Naran's sea sickness wasn't something my powers could cure, and he relied on soups and ginger tea, which after a few days of regular intake had improved his condition. He was slow to move around on the ship, taking heed of my words to not get in the way of the crew.

At night, after settling into our room, we would talk endlessly about all manner of things from adventures to our childhood. Naran would listen wide-eyed like a star struck child when I spoke of my battles against Primals, and he especially enjoyed hearing about the many different places I had traveled while adventuring. Seeing his eyes light up was the highlight of my nights.

Our fourth day at sea, I awoke to a loud clap of thunder and waves beginning to slap against the side of the ship, hard enough to make my ears hurt. Rousing myself I slipped from Naran's embrace. He was somehow still asleep. Perhaps the chamomile tea had been stronger than Cook Merriweather had anticipated. Truthfully, I was glad of it. Naran's delicate condition wouldn't stand a chance in a storm.

Dressing silently I donned a set of oiled leathers and a wide brim hat to keep the rain at bay. After pulling on a pair of tall well-worn boots I departed our tiny cabin and went above to the deck. The scene unfolded before my eyes: crew members scrabbling all along the deck, Captain Gadwin barking orders with his first mate echoing, and on the horizon, swiftly approaching a brooding storm of rain, lighting, and teeth-rattling thunder.

I hastily maneuvered my way to the Captain and waited as he yelled out a few more orders as the rain began to fall, first a few spatters then in thick plops on the wood of the deck.

"Captain, please tell me you can steer us out of the worst of this, or if you cannot that this ship will hold together, " I yelled over the drum of the rain pelting the deck.

He made a sour face and spoke earnestly, pulling me aside, "Look, Ah can only do so much. Best ta settle yerself below and keep ah good 'old of yer sickly companion. Ah, canna say if Ah can get us clear 'o this, but Ah'll do ma best. "

Before I could utter a sound, he pushed past, his voice booming with authority as he called out to the various sailors bellowing orders left and right as he paced the deck.

Tugging my coat tighter to my body I made a beeline for the lower decks to the sparse comfort of my little cabin. Arriving I opened the door and saw Naran waking blearily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Where have you been? And why are you wet? " he asked with a low sleepy mumble. His blonde hair was disheveled and almost caused a smile to tug at my lips but our situation smothered it in an instant.

"Bit of rain up top, nothing to worry much about. " I tugged my rain-slicked coat and hat from my body and deposited them on a nail jutting from the wooden wall near the door. As I wiped the rain from my face I heard the unmistakable crack of splitting wood, and my balance was lost as the ship lurched, louder groans and snaps echoed along the ship. The storm was tearing it apart underneath our feet.

Hauling myself back to my feet, my eyes on Naran, I called desperately, "Naran! Are you okay? " He had tumbled onto the floor of our cabin as the ship heaved to one side.

"Yes, I am fine. Mildly queasy, but I shall manage, " he said as he came to his feet, using the sturdy cot to steady himself.

"We have to get to the deck, see if there's anything we can do, or if the captain has a plan in place for events such as this. " I grabbed his hand pulling him close to me as we abandoned our packs and dashed up to the main deck. There was cracked and splintered wood all around us we emerged into the thunderous din of the storm.

Cursing under my breath I pulled Naran along the deck towards the yelling Captain. Spotting us he called, "You two alrigh'? Good that. We'll be boardin' the life boats shortly. This storm is like no other. Ah recomend for your safety to stay nearby. " He stepped away calling orders at his men, their faces grim and rain-soaked.

Glancing at Naran I could feel the dread clenching ahold of my heart and said, "Halifax is still below in the hold. I can't leave him, Naran. "

I could easily see the battle of fear in his eyes, but his voice was sure when he spoke, "Promise you'll be quick. That we'll get through this together, Rayah. I don't know what I would do without you. "

Biting my lip I nodded, "I promise. Follow the directions of the Captain. I'll be back faster than a flying arrow. " Before I could turn to head back down into the bowels of the breaking ship, Naran pulled me into a tight hug, and even though we were both soaked to the bone I could feel the heat radiating from deep within him. We broke apart and I leaped down the stairs, two at a time, heading for the hold.

I got down to the lowest hold, my feet sloshing through calf deep water as I made my way towards the livestock area. I heard a familiar kweh and peered into the dark corner from which it had emanated. "Faxy boy? Are you hurt? "

His tattooed beak shot from the darkness as he hurtled towards me, almost bowling me over into the cold water. Laughing in relief I steadied myself against his damp plumage. "Let's get you out of here buddy. " He replied with an enthusiastic kweh and followed me to the stairs. Another deafening cracking noise rippled through the hull and cold water began filling the hold at a more rapid pace.

"Hurry! " I yelled and pushed the hesitating chocobo up the steps as the water began swiftly rising from my calves to my waist. "Just have to get to the deck and regroup with Naran and Captain Gadwin. " I muttered to myself almost like a mantra. As we went through the next hold the water was doggedly on our heels, gushing and rushing it's way through the ship, pulling the structure and its occupants further into the icy depths.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

My feet slipping on the drenched boards of the stairs I stepped up onto the top deck to see shattered wood, broken cargo, frayed ropes, and worse of all was the lack of any crew members in sight. Had they been washed overboard or perhaps they were successful with the life boats. Hearing an excited kweh pierce the disturbingly calmed air I looked around to see Halifax rushing towards the broken foremast and what appeared to be Naran, Captain Gadwin, and a handful of sailors.

Gaining better purchase on the slick deck I began running towards the group following my chocobo's footsteps when a groaning pop echoed all around me and an incredible tumult of water crashed into the deck, sweeping my legs from under me. I hit the deck hard tasting blood from a bitten cheek. Before I could even attempt to stand the ship rocked crazily and another wave of water slammed into my pushing me across the deck. Thankfully the sturdy railing was still intact though it left me with a few bruised ribs as I spluttered and cough sea water from my lungs.

I tried in vain to wipe the salty water from my eyes as they cast about looking desperately for Naran and the group. They were almost located port bow on deck and as the rain picked back up into a torrent, I could just make out the rough image of a life boat being loaded. I couldn't spot the familiar shape of Halifax so my only hope was that he was on the life boat already.

Hauling myself upwards I used the railing to pull my weary body along, trying desperately to call out to Naran over the noise, but my throat had been scoured raw by the salt water. All I could manage were horse yells of a pitiful volume. My felt like it was gripped tight with a frozen fist as panic began to build within me.

As I reached midship Naran's scarlet gaze finally picked me out of the curtain of rain obscuring the entirety of the ship and he turned and yelled something to the Captain. Not waiting for a response the Xaela began running in my direction, stumbling and sliding as the ship rocked crazily on the choppy waves.

We were a couple of yalms apart when the ship began tipping drastically to the starboard side causing a few sailors, Naran, and myself to slide into the railing or anything else that caught our path. I landed hard, knocking the breath from my lungs as I saw one sailor hit the railing and topple over into the ocean. My vision blurred for half a second then I managed to gather my wits.

"Rayah! Hang on! " I heard Naran yell, the desperation in his voice was thick.

As we half crawled, half pulled ourselves to one another the battered ship could hold out no longer as it cracked and twisted, ripping apart. I watched, helpless, as crewmen were thrown from the slanted deck almost like the ship was a great beast shaking to rid itself of pesky insects.

I stared at Naran in horror as the ship broke apart all around us. With a burst of panic fueled adrenaline I pulled myself upright and using my powerful legs I launched myself towards Naran.

I didn't make it. As my vision faded to black my last conscious thought was of those brilliant red eyes and his flame-kissed skin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _A/N: Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. Life is in better shape for me now and I plan on updating more frequently. Thank_** ** _you all for your support, big and small._**

 ** _Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!_**


End file.
